My Only Love
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: She left almost a year ago, but we still talked on the phone nearly everyday. That is, until our last phone call. Now I think I’ve ruined our friendship forever…Yuugi’s p.o.v.


I know I'm suppose to be writing a whole load of other fics at the moment, but I just _had _to write this! I promise I'll update 'Another World' ASAP. Chapter 8 is already more than half done!

Title: My Only Love

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)

Couple: Yuugi and Anzu (who else?)

Song: "My Only Love" from Sailor Moon

Summary: She left almost a year ago, but we still talked on the phone nearly everyday. That is, until our last phone call. Now I think I've ruined our friendship forever…Yuugi's p.o.v.

_/Mou Hitori No Yuugi to Yuugi through the mind link/_

/Yuugi to Mou Hitori No Yuugi in the mind link/

_Flashback_

"(normal) speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, and I do not own this song or Sailor Moon.

-I-

One week

It's been one week since we last spoke to each other, and it's been the longest week of my life.

When you first left almost a year ago to follow your dreams, we still remained in close contact. We would email each other everyday, and we talked on the phone whenever we could. Grandpa was a little annoyed at the phone bill, but once I agreed to pay towards it, he soon let me off with talking to you for three hours straight. And that was when we were rushing!

You told me everything, as did I. You told me all about New York: the studio you were based at, all the sights to see, all the stages you were due to perform on. And I told you about my life: university, taking over the Kame Game Shop, as well as other things. And even though my life wasn't as exciting as yours, you would still listen.

I remember at Christmas, when we all got together. You flew in especially for our reunion party. You even cancelled a performance just for us! I was so happy when you walked through the door. You still looked the same as before, but I could tell you'd grown up a bit since leaving home. But despite that, we all still had fun together, just like old times.

Since Christmas, we continued to stay in contact like before. Even though we were so far apart, we were as close as ever. Nothing could break our friendship…

At least, that's what I thought, until last week…

I sigh sadly as I look out my bedroom window, my cheeks resting on my palms. It's so sunny outside, I should feel happy. But I don't. And all this homework spread out on my desk isn't making things better either. I can barely hear the radio as I'm lost in my own thoughts.

I'm pulled back into reality when I realise the Sennen Eye on the front of my Sennen Puzzle is glowing around my neck. I feel someone materialize behind me, but I don't move to greet them. I continued to stare out into the street, chewing on the pencil in my mouth.

/_Are you still thinking about the telephone call last week?_/ the familiar voice asks me.

I try and pretend to ignore it. I hear the person behind me sigh in annoyance before they move to my side. Of course, I can't hear his footsteps because he's not solid.

/_Aibou, please. You mustn't dwell on the past. It's unhealthy_/

He sounds worried. Of course he does. He's my best friend. He's only looking out for me. He'll say that in a minute, just you wait.

_/You're my best friend, Aibou, and I'm only looking out for you/ _Told you. /_Please, talk to me. I'm worried about you/_

I take the pencil out my mouth and try and attempt some of my vast piles of homework. I try not to take any notice of my Darker half.

/_Aibou?_/

I still try and ignore him, but that's easier said than done.

/_Ai-bou_/

I give up. /what/

/_Did you hear anything I just said?_/

I say nothing, trying to avoid his gaze.

/ _I know you heard me. I can tell by the look on your face_/ He knows me way too well. /_Please, let me help you-_/

/How can you help me Mou Hitori No Boku/

This takes him by surprise. I've never shouted at him before. /_There's no harm in trying. I only want to-_/

/Help me? How can you? This have never happened to you before, so I doubt you'll know what to do/

/_Aibou, please. It's not that bad-_/

"Yes it is!" I find myself shouting out loud. I quickly realise I'm standing up now. I've never felt rage like this before. "I told her I love her! How is it not that bad!"

He doesn't answer. I continued shouting.

"I've ruined a fantastic friendship with one of my oldest and closest friends. It took three words-3 simple, tiny words- to destroy a friendship that was formed over ten years ago! HOW IS IT NOT THAT BAD!"

I stop myself. His face says it all. He's scared…of me. My rage has become out of control. I manage to control it…somehow. It's difficult, but I manage to do it. I sigh heavily and collapse in my chair.

/What have I done/

He stands there for a minute, before cautiously stepping towards me. I feel his hand gently on my shoulder.

/I'm sorry…/

/_You have nothing to apologise for, Aibou. I know you are angry. It was best to get those emotions out of you before they consumed you._/

I remain silent. He continues.

/_Aibou, you have to stop dwelling on the past. I promise you everything will work out between you and Anzu-_/

I falter at the sound of her name. I've been trying to push those memories out of my head for days now, but they still remain imprinted in my mind. Every time I hear or see her name, or something to do with her, those painful memories come rushing back.

/_Aibou?_/

I feel myself becoming a lot less calm. /Please, Mou Hitori No Boku. I need to be alone…/

He removes his hand, but does not leave. He is unsure of what to do. I feel my anger rising again.

/Please…/ My voice is more urgent. Reluctantly, he returns inside the Puzzle. I'm left alone, again.

I lean forward into my palms, willing by heartbeat to slow down, and stop beating out the constant pulses of regret and sorrow that's tearing my soul apart. And all this from the mention of her name…

"Anzu…"

For some reason, my senses are drawn to the radio, which I now realise is still on. A love song of some sort has just started playing. Usually I would ignore it, by when I hear the lyrics, I feel myself drawn to it…

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control_

These lyrics sound like they're describing _me_, as if it was written for me or by me. I know this part is true. Ever since I can remember, I've always had feelings for her, Mazaki Anzu. Throughout high school, these feelings developed into love. They've grown with each passing day, until they took control of me. That's probably one of the reasons why I accidentally blurted it out…

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show_

This part is also true. When you called a week ago, we began our conversations as we always did. We were talking, laughing, everything we always did on the phone. That is, until I said "I love you" without realising what I was doing. You went silent pretty quickly, and I was so embarrassed and ashamed I just hung up on you there and then. I haven't heard anything from you ever since. Oh god, I really have ruined our friendship.

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

I wish wishes _did_ come true. If I could wish for anything, anything at all, I would wish I'd have never let it slip that I loved you. It's completely destroyed our friendship, not to mention my life. I can't go five minutes without regretting what I've done. I'm such an idiot

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

Now why can't that be true? Why can't we both be together, happy, in love? Oh wait, I know…SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! How could anyone love someone like me: small in height, strange hair and eyes, a Duel Monsters champion (which in the real world means freak). Besides, she's on the other side of the world. It would never work out. But how I wish I could hold you in my arms, kiss you…

_My only love…_

I don't know why, but I find myself beginning to sing the chorus as it's repeated. I guess it's because this song is really getting to me. Anyway, apart from Mou Hitori No Boku, there's no one else around to hear me, right? I stand up and being to sing out the words…

"_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it the from the start_

_My only love_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it the from the start_

_My only love"_

"_My only love_…" an angelic voice sings behind me. There's a slight pause, before: "Oh Yuugi!"

Before I know what's happening, I find myself involuntary stepping backwards under the force of something quickly running into my arms, enveloping me in a hug.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you sing." It's the same voice from before. "I kinda like it."

I look down and see the familiar chestnut brown hair I've come to recognise so distinctly.

"A-Anzu?" You're here. In Domino. But, how?

You lift your head up and smile at me. My own amethyst eyes are lost in the pure, crystal blue eyes belonging to the only person I'll ever truly love. You. I feel my heart break. I want to hold you, like you're holding me. But I can't. I just can't. Even though I can hear Mou Hitori No Boku screaming at me to hug you back, I can't.

I close my eyes, and with all the strength I can muster, I put my hand on your shoulders and carefully push you away. You look up, surprised.

"Y-Yuugi?" you ask tentatively.

Without uttering a single word and still holding my eyes shut, I finally let go of your shoulders. I turn around so my back is to you. I don't want you to see the tears fall from my cheek.

"Anzu, why are you here?" I'm surprised at how harsh my voice sounds.

You're taken aback by both the question, and my tone of voice. "What do you mean "why are you here?". I came to see you. I've missed you, Yuugi."

Somehow, I find these words hard to believe. "You came all this way from New York, just to see me?"

"Well, yes…"

"Ha! Yeah right…" I sound so cold. I don't mean to sound like this, but I can't help it. This isn't like me at all. "How did you get in here?"

Again, you're taken by surprise at this question. "Y-you're Grandpa let me in."

"He shouldn't have. I wanted to be alone."

"Yuugi, please," you plead. "This isn't like you at all." Another person who knows me too well. "Can't we talk-"

"Talk?" Now I've turned around to face you, but I'm still angry. "Talk about what, Anzu? How I ruined our friendship?"

"Yuugi, you didn't ruin anything. In fact, you-"

"How have I not ruined our friendship?" I'm shouting now. My anger is consuming my body. "I said three simple words that day on the phone. Three, little, simple words that caused my whole world to crumble around me!"

"Yuugi, please-"

"I don't know why you're here. Ever since that phone call we haven't spoken a single word to one another-"

"Oh, and who's fault is that?" Now you're getting angry. But right now, I don't care. "I've been trying to get hold of you for days now."

"Yeah right…"

"It's true! I've been trying to call you, but you never answer the phone. I've sent you countless emails, but you never replied. I've waited for you to come online for hours so we could talk, but you disappeared off the face of the earth! So I decided to come and see you face to face. It's better this way-"

"What's better? The way in which you tell me our friendship is over?"

"No, I-"

"You came all this way just to tell me we're finished as friends and to never talk to you ever again. Is that it?"

"No! That's not true at all-"

"Then what is it!" I don't realise I've been pacing towards you. You're now leaning against the wall. "You have a boyfriend in New York? A fiancé? No, wait, I know. You're married, right? You're married and you've come here to break my heart-"

"Yuugi please-"

"That's it, isn't it? You've come to rub it in that you're married, and are very happy with your new husband. I'm right, aren't I? AREN'T I!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"THEN WHY!"

"I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!"

I'm stunned to silence. Did…did you just say…did you just say…

"You…you love me?" My anger has disappeared now. Instead, I feel something different. Apprehension. Fear. I don't want to get my hopes up.

You nod. I can now see the tears in your eyes.

"But…how?" I mentally slap myself. "I thought you loved Mou Hitori No Boku."

"I thought I did too." You're voice is shaking. This argument was too much for you. "I thought that the reason I felt this way towards you was because I loved Mou Hitori No Yuugi. But…after that phone call…when you told me how you feel…It got me thinking. When I first heard you say those words, I admit I was shocked. But, when you hung up and the shock died away, I realised I felt happy. Happier than I'd ever been in my entire life. When I thought about it over the next few days, it soon dawned on me that it wasn't Mou Hitori No Yuugi I loved…" You look up at me with your beautiful eyes. "It was you."

I can't help but gasp sharply. I want to say something, but I'm speechless. I can't believe this is happening.

You continue. "I tried calling you and emailing you. I needed to talk to you about this. I needed to tell you how I felt, but you wouldn't talk to me. I can understand why now. You were scared. Scared that you'd ruined our friendship. But you haven't Yuugi. You haven't ruined it at all. If anything, you've made it stronger by admitting your feelings. Now we really don't have any secrets from each other. So, do you still feel the same way?"

I find it hard to find the right words. I'm so confused right now. A million thoughts are rushing through my head. "I…I don't know." The tears are coming back. One slips down my cheek silently. "I…don't know…whether to believe you. What if…what if you're just saying this to make me feel better. I know…you said you came all the way from New York to see me, but we both know you've done crazier things. How can I believe you?"

I'm mentally screaming at myself for saying these things, but I can't stop them from coming from my mouth. A few sobs escape me as the pause between us continues, growing with each passing second. I feel so alone right now.

Suddenly, I feel someone holding my cheeks softly, and something press itself on top of my lips. My eyes shoot open and I see your face, so close to mine. It's then I realise.

You're kissing me…

And not just a small peck either. Your lips are yearning for mine. You're body is pressing itself next to my own, longing for it. In a nanosecond all my fears are gone. You do love me. You truly do. I was stupid to think you were lying to me just to make me happy.

I put my hands around your waist and bring you closer to me (if that's even possible). My lips kiss you back, making the kiss more fiery and passionate than before. This is what we want. Both of us. We want each other.

Sadly, we soon break the kiss due to a lack of oxygen. We're both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. When we finally do, you're the first one to speak.

"Still don't believe me?"

I smile at the comment. "Of course I believe you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Can you ever for-"

You silence me by placing your finger against my lip. You then bring your lips over mine and kiss me again, only it's not as long as the one we had before.

"I guess you do forgive me." I'm in a daze. This feels like such a dream. Someone pinch me!

On second thought, don't. I don't want this to ever end.

You smile your gorgeous, angelic smile. You then utter in a soft voice. "Aishiteru, Yuugi…"

"Aishiteru, Anzu…"

And once again, we're caught in a fiery and passionate kiss. I can hear Mou Hitori No Boku congratulating me through the mind link, before he leaves and closes the mind link, meaning that I am now truly alone with Anzu.

_My only love…_

-I-

I know I've done something like this before, but I like writing fics like these! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Please R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
